1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a light-emitting diode and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a method for easy fabrication and cost saving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays light-emitting diodes are broadly applied to various products such as key systems, back-light modules of mobile phones, lighting systems of vehicles, light bulbs for decorations, and remote controls, etc. Please refer to FIG. 1A to FIG. 1C. FIG. 1A to FIG. 1C illustrate a method for fabricating a conventional light-emitting diode.
As illustrated in FIG. 1A, after preparing the substrate 10, an N-type gallium nitride layer 11, a lighting layer 12 and a P-type gallium nitride layer 13 are formed on the substrate 10 in turn according to the conventional fabricating method.
Subsequently, as illustrated in FIG. 1B, an inductively coupled plasma (ICP) reactive ion etching process is performed in the method to partly etch the P-type gallium nitride layer 13, the lighting layer 12 and the N-type gallium nitride layer 11 to make a part of the N-type gallium nitride layer 11 uncovered.
After that, as illustrated in FIG. 1C, an electrode 14 is formed on the uncovered part of the N-type gallium nitride layer 11 and an electrode 15 is formed on the P-type gallium nitride layer 13 in the method. The purpose is to conduct the P-type gallium nitride layer 13 and the N-type gallium nitride layer 11 to make the light-emitting diode working. However, the disadvantage of the conventional fabrication method is that the ICP etching process not only makes the whole process of fabricating a light-emitting diode more complex but also increases the cost.